The Many Fetishes of Hinata
by systematica
Summary: Here's your chance to make all your fantasies come true! Chapter by chapter of silly, fluffy, delicious HinaNeji goodness!
1. The Psychologist

The Many Fetishes of Hinata

**WARNING!**

This story is probably the stupidest, fluffiest, craziest, sexiest FanFiction regarding NejiHina. I'm giving you a warning beforehand, because there is a 99 chance you will gasp out how outrageous this is, and leave murmuring how terrible this story was. Save yourself the disgust.

How it works

Every chapter is a certain "fetish" of Hinata. Even a fetish of Neji is acceptable. I will graciously accept/consider reviews that contain a suggestion for a fetish. I will also give you credit as well.

-----------------------

The Psychologist.

Sun shone upon the new addition to the Hyuuga manor: the Hyuuga clinic, specializing in psychology. It wasn't that recent, but the people of Konoha had definitely noticed it. Hinata remembered when Tsunade proudly told her that she was Konoha's first psychologist, helping those with mental problems, especially ninja that had gone through traumatizing events.

Hinata Hyuuga was perfect for her profession. She was kind, patient, and a good listener. She was wise and knew what was best, and 90 of her patients in the past five years had recovered completely. Everyone in all the countries knew that Hinata was an angel gifted from the heavens: a worker of miracles and the gracious soul who listened to everyone's problems.

To him, she was an angel. A precious, precious angel to him. Even a friendly "cousin" hug made him feel happy, as if he was being touched by someone…amazing. He knew from the first moment he laid eyes on her, he had to have her.

It was more than an infatuation. It was a lust, a powerful and deadly thing. Unlike anything he had ever experienced, he _wanted_ Hinata-sama. He craved her body lying next to him, her warm smile heating his body. He wanted her soft hands brushing against his. He at first brushed off this lunacy as "puberty", but then it started affecting his fighting. Even Gai-sensei began to notice his slight pre-occupation.

"Now, Neji-kun, I care for you as much as I do for Lee and TenTen. But I am concerned about your recent evaluations. You seem to be off in your own world lately. Care to explain?"

Neji was extremely nervous, but hid it under his nonchalant face. _Fuck, he possibly couldn't have figured out…_

"Neji-kun, I'm going to recommend you to Hinata Hyuuga, the psychologist of Konoha. She's totally confidential, you know…"

The thought had not crossed his mind. But how could he go if she was the reason for his problems? But it was confidential...maybe he did need help for these abnormal thoughts…

"Thank you, Gai-sensei. I will see her tomorrow, if you want me to."

"No problem, Neji-kun! I might not be a Ph.D., but I do know my way around things!" He grinned, giving his nice guy pose. Neji walked away, still in daze. Tomorrow would be very interesting.

---

As Neji approached the Hyuuga extension of the manor, he felt slightly nervous. He was not scared of Hinata, but how she would react to him telling how he felt. She would probably blush heavily and turn the other cheek, smiling nervously. _Oh, how he loved her when she did that!_

"I would like an appointment with Miss Hyuuga, please. I was recommended by…Maito Gai."

The clinic secretary, at first, did not recognize Neji. When she did, she looked puzzled, but continued.

"Doctor Hyuuga does not currently have any appointments. In fact, you can see her right now."

The secretary was smiling, as if she knew something that he didn't. _She probably thinks it's ironic that a cousin is going to his cousin's office for an appointment…_

As he walked into the somewhat dim room, there sat Hinata, busily writing. He had never seen her like this. She was wearing a tight, businesslike shirt, almost like a sweater vest. She wore a somewhat short plain back skirt, which clung to her shapely legs. Admiring his cousin, he walked to her.

"N-Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked, very surprised.

"Yes, Hinata-sama. I'm here for an appointment."

"Oh, I see. Come sit down, Neji-niisan. Tell me what is wrong."

Her voice was soothing, calming. Even though his face showed no emotion, he was nervous.

"Hinata, I've been day dreaming lately…too much."

"Well, daydreaming is only natural, Neji-niisan."

"Well, my dreams are a little more graphic."

"Why? In what way?"

Silence. Neji felt uncomfortable again.

"Neji-niisan, this session is completely confidential. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to tell…"

"No, I will tell. I dream of you, Hinata-sama."

Hinata was completely taken away. Her face was painted in a lovely blush, complete with an "in awe" stare. She nodded her head slowly.

"W-what do you d-dream about me?"

He straightened his back from the chair, leaning in closer to her.

"I dream of your lips, soft and lovely. I dream of your hands, gentle and soothing. I dream of you body, powerful and beautiful…"

He continued on, leaning in closer and closer to the shock-paralyzed Hinata, until he was a few millimeters apart from her lips.

"You are what I dream of, Hinata-sama. You are always on my mind."

And with that, he kissed her passionately. He vigorously assaulted her mouth, feeding his passions that seemed to have been starving for the longest time. His hands pressed against her back, arcing Hinata against his chest.

"Neji-niisan….this is supposed to be….a session…" she murmured between the hot kisses.

He gave her a slight smile and said,

"You've already cured me."


	2. The Painter

The Many Fetishes of Hinata

Please read the important notice in the first chapter before reading. You don't have to, but please don't complain to me before reading this.

The Painter. _( N e j i )_

Rain did not bother Neji. It never even affected him. What soothed his mind were the oil paints that clung close to him as he sat in his room, painting. It was a secret hobby of his, something he preferred no one knew. Everyone knew him as the stone cold Jonin that had no heart. Wasn't rain just like that? Stone cold. It had no feelings. Just like him.

But Neji was a complicated man. He had been manipulated so many times; mainly do to his clan, the Hyuuga. And then there was Hinata. The friendly, warm, happy cousin of his. He could imagine the color of her soul, a mix of warm colors that blended. Why was it that they were complete opposites? Even the way they loved others. Hinata would blush and giggle around Naruto, while Neji would simply stare and hold back his feelings for…her.

He painted the last few strokes, looking pleased at his work. It was rain on the Hyuuga manor. Something simple and moving. It was his best work yet. He put the canvas aside, thinking.

_What could my next work be? It must be something inspiring… what is inspiring? The birds…that hold freedom. I have already painted that. Maybe the forest of Konoha…already done. What else inspired him?_

He could not concentrate. His mind was wandering like birds in the sky, with no home. He was thinking of Hinata again. His cousin. Wrong thoughts, thoughts of love and compassion. Things that his stone cold mind should not think about.

_It is only natural to think of Hinata… she is the closest female to me. I do love her… but as a protector and a cousin, nothing more._

He tried to push these thoughts into his head, filling his mind with propriety.

_But something is wrong…why am I thinking of her constantly? What is wrong with me…?_

He decided to paint his cousin. The tenderhearted, beautiful Hinata. The one he loved.

-----

It was nearly past 2 AM, when he finally finished his masterpiece. This defeated the "rain" painting infinitely. She looked perfect. Hinata was wearing a thin black kimono, with intricate gold patterns. She was lying on a wooden floor, dreaming. Her think long locks encompassing her shoulders. A small smile lit her face, her eyes closed with thoughts of sleep. It was perfection.

So tired from his work of art, he feel asleep by it. He clutched the finished painting, the one of the sleeping Hinata. He had never felt so content before.

Through the beating of his heart, he had felt almost melted. It was as if he had just screamed a confession, but he was all the while silent.

-----

"I wonder if Neji-niisan is still awake, I thought I felt a conscious presence with Byakugan…" Hinata wondered, as she propped herself off her bed. She decided to make sure her cousin was fast asleep.

She quietly stepped outside of Neji's door, and peeked in. There was her handsome cousin, sleeping on his wooden floor. Right beside him was a painting.

_What could this be? A painting? It's…me! It can't be…how would he get it? Unless he painted it. Neji paints pictures? Why is he sleeping with a picture of me?!_

Confused and out of breath, she sat beside her sleeping cousin. She stared at the painting, absolutely sure now that Neji had painted it. In his picture, she looked angelic, beautiful.

_I wonder if Neji…cares for me. Why would he paint me if he did not love me? I wonder if he has loved me all along…hiding it from me. _

She shook this silly idea out of her head. They were cousins. And he was Neji. Neji had no feelings.

But staring at this picture made her feel different. She wanted to embrace him, make him feel loved. On a whim of fancy, she lay beside him. She stared in his face, a lovely shade of color. Inching closer, using up whatever courage she had felt of herself, she cuddled right into his sleeping arms, entwined in her cousin's warmth. She found herself asleep right by him.

The next morning, Neji was in for quite a surprise.


	3. The Betrothed

The Many Fetishes of Hinata

Please read the important notice in the first chapter before reading. You don't have to, but please don't complain to me before reading this.

3 Thank you for all the wonderful encouragement and reviews. Frankly, this story is much more entertaining for me to write, because I have much more flexibility 

The Betrothed. _( H i n a t a ) _

Presently, Hinata was sitting on her bed, staring dreamily into the sky. She really needed to get out more, out of this stuffy manor, the one she had been chained to for the past few months, this was quiet it had been.

She had spent her days inside, cooking, cleaning, praying, and sleeping. Occasionally, she would train on the nearby fields, but she was not allowed any farther. It was the strangest tradition, but for the Hyuuga family, it was considered completely normal.

This was the courting process, and in order for Hinata's eyes not to wander to any other men, she must stay indoors. Her betrothed was to court her, and win her. Even if he did not succeed in winning her heart, they would be married for eternity anyways.

Hinata sighed, thinking of Naruto. He would probably be yelling and screaming at the Hyuuga family, trashing their old sick traditions. He laughed to herself, thinking of Naruto-kun, the one who made her strong. Just one glance at him made her think of her fantasies, the one where she was with Naruto, by his side.

But that wouldn't be happening. She was thinking of Hyuuga Neji. It was he who she would be marrying. He was the reason she was inside all these days, and the reason why she would wait patiently for his return from ANBU, and the reason why she would wait by his side, quietly asking how his day went.

She didn't mind it, actually. It was weird for her to say that, but ever since the Chunin exams, they had become friends. Neji wasn't a man for talking, but he did talk to her about normal things, like the weather, his team, and other things. But she had a hard time comprehending how they could possibly be more than that, and actually seeing him more than a friend, a protector, or a cousin.

But such a decision was decided by the council, not her or Neji. Hiashi did not seem to mind either, saying it was for the good of the clan. Even Hanabi felt a little happy for her cousin and sister.

Waking up from her little daydream, she heard a knock on the door, and someone entering.

"Hello, Hinata-sama." His voice was cold, but not as cold as it used to be. He was a little tired, but he seemed to be perfectly tired. It must have been an average day at the ANBU.

"Hello, Neji-niisan. How was your day?"

"Good." That was how he answered. Simply.

And then, he had done something he had not done for all these months. He approached her, and sat beside her, on her bed.

"I'm very sorry…Hinata-sama. For making you…sit in this house all day, waiting for me. You don't…deserve that." His voice was clear and sincere. Hinata smiled gratefully.

"Please don't worry about me. I don't mind. I need to make these sacrifices for my clan, and for you. I don't mind."

He gave her a slight smile, and then, did the unthinkable. He embraced her, softly. It wasn't a full-fledged hug, but she was in his embrace. At first, she was a little surprised, but then she did not mind. She hugged him a little tighter.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama. You don't deserve me. You love Naruto, everyone knows that."

A chill went through her spine. So Neji knew.

"I don't love him Neji-niisan! I only admired him, because he was so strong to me. He had helped me lots of times, and I am thankful for that. But you…are very strong, Neji-niisan." She smiled at him, brimming with happiness.

Something inside him stirred. No one had ever smiled at him like that, except maybe his father when he was very, very young.

During his recent mission, he had remembered his Hinata, the one who belonged to him. Even during his most troublesome times, when he was nearing death, he had only Hinata one his mind. Her sweet smile and tender hands. He felt stronger, knowing that he must be alive in order to be in her arms, and feel her smiles again. Even when he returned, extremely weak and tired, bleeding from several parts of his body, Hinata rushed to his side, helping him recover. Such sweet times…

"Thank you, Hinata-sama."

She laid her head on his shoulder, thinking. It was almost nighttime, and Neji needed his rest. But right now, she actually wanted to be by his side. She held onto his arm.

"Neji-niisan? What do you think will happen in the future?"

"I don't know. I hope for a happy future. And hopefully, one with you in it, Hinata-sama."

She blushed softly, and tightened her grip on her cousin, the one she was beginning to love.

"I wouldn't mind that…Neji-niisan."

He was shell-shocked. He had imagined that all this time, Hinata was quietly bearing the pain of having to marry _**him**_. But here she was, agreeing to be by his side.

"Hinata-sama…may I?" He gave her an expecting gaze. She blushed madly, and quietly nodded her head.

His lips met hers, and she was trembling. He imagined that she had never kissed anyone, ever. But his hands moved expertly, like a ninja. She was unmoving under his intense eyes, watching him in amazement as he took her breath away with every kiss.

"Neji….niisan…" she murmured softly, only heightening his passion. He went on for a while longer, until he stopped.

"Hinata-sama, will you…marry me?" He said, with confidence. She was all too stunned to speak, but she knew as well as him that the real question was would she accept him.

"Yes…Neji-niisan…." she said softly, looking into his eyes with happiness.

They interlocked their lips again, and Neji held Hinata close to his body, cradled her waist and crushing their bodies together. Hinata softly moaned his name again, as his lips moved onto her neck, still holding her tightly.

"Neji-niisan….I love…you."

He stopped, looking into her eyes.

"I love you….my Hinata-sama…"


	4. The Drunken

**NOTICE  
**I will be going on a brief hiatus due to a huge family accident that occurred recently. Because of the loss, I have to take several responsibilities upon myself, plus schooling and work. This has been a very difficult and trying time for me, so I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. Stay tuned though, because I will absolutely not give up on these stories!

_HEHE!!_

_I have always wanted to do a short fiction on a drunken Neji. I've read stories regarding it, but I never liked how he was depicted, and wanted him my own way (hehe, if you know what I mean!)_

The Drunken. _( N e j i ) _**RATED M FOR MATURE SEX SCENES.**

It had been a good week. Team Gai, the squad that contained TenTen, the strong but stubborn kunoichi who wielded intimidating weapons, Rock Lee, who used the strongest taijutsu in all of Konoha, and Maito Gai himself, the cheesy but persistent "leader". Of course, since most of the Konoha rookies had gone up a level, Gai was no longer "leader", even though he acted like one.

And then, of course, was Hyuuga Neji. Once he was accepted as a Jonin, he began working on harder missions. These missions often involved him to be outside of the house, and away from Konoha. Sometimes, he did not mind these missions, because the main branch members were not happy with Neji and his growing progress. Other times, he wished to stay in Konoha, where his team mates were happy, and he could see Hinata everyday.

Hinata…it was a sacred word to him. She was very beautiful and shy, unlike the only other female who was close to him, TenTen. Though TenTen was a natural seductive kunoichi, she lacked what Hinata blossomed: reserve. Hinata smiled softly and blushed, quietly bowing her head in respect, and always, ALWAYS listened to his stupid problems. No matter how tired she was, how sleepy she was, she always listened to him. Whenever he returned home from his missions, she was there to greet him.

He acted like a distant friend to her, afraid of how she felt about him. True they were cousins…but cousin marriages were allowed in clans. Oh, why was he talking about _marriage_?! But something about Hinata-sama made him reconsider. After all, he would not mind having some sort of power above those stuffy main branch members, and have children of his own to love, and of course, sleep with Hinata-sama every night…

What was he thinking? He had better keep these mad thoughts to himself, or he might accidentally babble them off to her by mistake. She might blush when she would here something like that, but that would definitely ruin their friendship.

It had definitely been a good, but tiring week of mission work. Neji opened the door to the Hyuuga manor, almost at midnight. He imagined that Hinata might be sleeping her bed softly, and was surprised to see her stand there, smiling.

"Welcome back, Neji-niisan. How was your trip?" She took off his coat that protected him from the bitter cold outside and followed him to his room, where she had quietly closed it.

"It was a success, but not an easy one. My muscles are still aching…" he arched his back, feeling the several previous hits that attacked him from behind.

He automatically noticed Hinata was holding something…was that…. _sake_?!

"Hinata-sama…what do you have behind your back?"

She blushed heavily, her head facing the floor out of embarrassment.

"I was talking to Sakura-chan yesterday about something…personal. And she gave it to me. She said it would…'aid' the process…or something like that…" she stammered in her fragile voice.

"Hinata-sama…you've never drank before. I fear that your body might not like it…" he said softly, but with sternness.

"Neji-niisan…will you show me how to drink it?" she asked innocently.

He knew he shouldn't. After seeing Lee going berserk with his alcohol, acting like a total idiot, he promised himself never to drink. But here was his dear sweet asking him a pleasurable favor…was that so wrong?

He nodded softly, and opened the bottle. Slowly the few sips came down rough, but as he drank more, it came quickly and filled his throat with soothing fire. He loved that feeling.

"Uhm…N-neji-niisan…? Shouldn't I…get a try…?" She gently asked him, only to be ignored. Neji loved the taste of alcohol in his mouth and flowing through him. Soon enough, he had imbibed the entire bottle, completely drunk.

"H-H-Hinata…sama?" he questioned her, in a confused tone. She nodded her head to him, knowing that he was drunk and she was slightly afraid.

"Neji-niisan…I think you had too much…oh I knew this would not work! I'm such an idiot…Sakura-chan's idea of getting you drunk.." she immediately covered her mouth with her hands, preventing any more from coming out. Neji noticed her quick change in posture, and laughed heartily.

"So this was all a plan, hm? I can't say I hate it…" he grinned lazily.

Hinata had remembered Sakura's conversation perfectly. It had taken a lot of courage for Hinata to admit to Sakura that she loved Neji, not Naruto. As if knowing exactly what to do in these situations, she gave her the plan of getting Neji intoxicated and then make her first move, to prevent her from getting too scared. She nodded dumbly, as if Sakura knew all.

"Neji-niisan….I'm so sorry…I'm such an evil person…" she turned away, ashamed. Two arms wrapped around her waist, surprising her completely.

"Hinata-sama…you are so innocent when you say things like that…" his hot breath traveled along her neck, making her feel woozy_. Is this a sign that the plan is working…?_

"You know…I've loved you for a long time…I even dreamed that someday we would get married…" his voice was afar off and still maintained his tone. This totally threw her off guard. Neji had loved her, too? She smiled warmly._ So my love thought of me before I did…_

"S-so have I…Neji-niisan…" she made a bold move, by embracing him voluntarily. She snuggled in his warm chest, filled with sake and mixed feelings. She felt his heart beating fast, wither because of the alcohol…or was he also…?

His hands moved along her body, and she let them. He was hers, and everything she had belonged to him. Her heart, her dreams, her body…and he took it willingly. She had a feeling that whether he was drunk or not…he would have still loved her.

She barely noticed that he had stripped his loosely fitted robe, leaving her in a thin house kimono. He tugged on her obi, and the sash fell over, showing of her raw body and all its wonderful curves. She blushed a red tone and turned to look the other way. His hands brought her face to turn to him, feeling her hot cheeks on his palms.

"Hinata-sama…I love you. Tonight, you are mine." he said sternly. His breath was heavily traced by sake; his whole body slumped on top of her. She nodded in submission.

His hands fumbled along her body, feeling her breasts and her beautiful curve of her pale shoulders. He took his time, feeling her and kissing her roughly, making sure that his presence was felt everywhere. He glanced over at her under regions, smiling to himself.

Hinata noticed the sudden male excitement, making her blush ten tones of scarlet. She could barely believe this was happening. Thank Kami-sama that he was holding her in his arms; otherwise she would have fallen off the bed.

He positioned her body for his entrance. He looked at her, expectantly.

"This is your first time. It will hurt, but I cannot stop myself now."

She nodded and waited for the worst. Surprisingly, it felt wonderful. The walls of her womanhood enclosed around his member, making him feel extremely pleased. At first, he went painfully slow, making sure that Hinata was completely stretched._ She is definitely a virgin…it almost feels sinful…_ Neji chuckled inwardly and continued even harder at that thought.

Suddenly, he went faster and harder, like a frenzy. Bracing herself, she softly moaned his name. Then she felt it. That wonderful feeling of climax, and she felt her whole body go warm with bliss. She closed her eyes tightly, and moaned his name.

Neji complied and understood what was going to happen. He took a good look at this shy but beautiful woman, the one who was now his. Filling himself with pure excitement, he gave his last shot before pouring himself inside her. He grimaced, only out of controlling himself from literally fucking the life out of his fragile cousin.

She lay there, smiling softly at Neji. Neji had placed himself by her, gently lacing his fingers amongst her dark locks. The taste of sake traveled up his neck, leaving a burning feeling. The after effects were taking place now, and he felt very tired. But his eyes longed to stare at his wonderful lover. After much time, Hinata softly fell asleep in his arms, smiling.

"_I really should not drink sake…but for Hinata…"_

He glanced at his beloved, the one who he had just made love to, the one who he had loved for such a long time, the one who he dreamed about…

"…_I will…."_


	5. The Victim

**NOTICE**

Bwahahaha! After noticing so many people have suscribed to this story via Story Alerts, I felt very bad and all of you deserved a gift. I really don't do anything for Thanksgiving, but in the spirit of it, I'll give you guys a new story :-)

**ANGSTY[warning  
**_This is my first attempt at angsty writing. Apologies beforehand if it sucks. :-)_

The Victim. _( H i n a t a )_

Cold lonely nights. Why was it always like that? It had been the fifth night in the row, and she was training outside. But these thoughts of hers kept filtering through her head. Why was it that everyone was in love, but her?

Almost all the shinobi in Konoha had some love interest...even her own sensei! And even those who didn't have one...they probably would eventually, because they were so goodlooking. But she thought about herself...she didn't have anything beautiful about her. Her body wasn't as curvacious as Ino's, she wasn't as intelligent as Sakura, and she wasn't as confident as TenTen. What was she then? Oh yes, she remembered, in _his_ words..."A shy weird girl"...

She hit the post again, forcefully. Kami-sama, why did life make her so useless? Not a good heiress, not a good girlfriend, not a good sister, not a good daugter...not a good cousin! Neji hated her, Hanabi made fun of her, her own father was ashamed of her! (A/N: _Okay, we get the idea!_)

A chilling wind made her look up at the sky, somewhat dazed. Blood was now trickling her side of her hand, where she had hit the post too many times. And with her Byakugan already active, she automatically noticed another person's presence. _Kami-sama, please let it not be a pervert...or rapist!!_

It was her cousin, Neji. She breathed a sigh of relief. He landed down from the tree branch, not particularly looking at her. He stood there, looking at the ground. She was apprehensive, for some reason there was something wrong with him...like he had an evil aura.

"A-ano...N-neji...niisan...did you just g-get back f-from your mission...?"

Silence.

"...N-neji...niisan..? Is e-everything...okay...?"

Silence. This time followed by a glare.

"...you...!" Neji's voice was jagged, furious, and laced with loathing. Hinata flinched slightly. He started to speak again.

"Do you want to know how my mission went? Do you, Hinata-_SAMA_?" In a flash, he had pinned her against the post spotted with blood. His teeth grinded, just inches from her red face.

"...N-neji-niisan! Please...!" She was afraid and fearful out of her mind. Memories of the Chunin Exams flew through her head.

"..My mission went terrible! I was inadequate, I was useless! I was not strong enough!" He was yelling in her face, making her turn her cheek and shut her eyes tightly, still pinned to the post.

"..I'm never perfect enough. I will never achieve that level. And it's all..." He put his left hand on her neck, his right hand still pinning her to the post.

"...your..." His hand clenched her throat, making her choke.

".._fault_..." His hand clenched her throat tighter.

"Neji-niisan! Let go of me! Please!" Hinata barely spewed out the rest of the words before Neji gave her a death glare.

"You've always been so innocent, haven't you? Never committed a sin, never did anything wrong...you have something I don't have..something I must steal..."

She had to get out of here! Hinata looked in all her directions, but she could not go anywhere with Neji pinned her so forcefully against her.

"You are not leaving until I'm done with you, Hinata." His voice was poignant, clear, and full of hate.

"Neji-niisan, please don't direct your anger toward me...maybe if we talked this out, maybe if you slept over this..." She had to be calm and collected, for her life's sake.

"See? That's exactly the perfection I am talking about...perfect...in every way..." His lips traced the line of her neck, breathing hot air slowly.

"I am not perfect, Neji-niisan. Please, for Kami's sake, PLEASE let me go!" She was on the verge of tears. She grasped his wrist, trying to pry it away from herself.

"...Say my name..again..." He cooed in her ear.

"No!" She screamed in frustration. He grasped her throat more tightly.

"Say it!"

"...N-neji-niisan..." She said weakly.

"Say it louder!"

"Neji-niisan!" He covered her lips with his. For a moment, he continued to envelope her with hot passionate kisses across her face and neck, before promptly and abruptly dropping her to the floor. She collapsed onto the dirt ground, a beam of midnight moonlight shone upon her unconscious body. He stared at her for a while, watching the way the locks of her hair draped peacefully along her soft shoulders and porcelain face. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I order you to come here tomorrow night. If not, I will repeat my consequences."

"...Y-yes...N-neji..niisan..." She whispered through her lips, involuntarily.

And he vanished.

* * *

Um...wow. o0

What can I say? First angsty fiction lol.

Review!


	6. The Nerd

_**-mpmphhph.-**__  
_That's my "you really should have updated that story" grumble.

-cough-  
Well, I was thinking of more NejiHina fetishes, and it had to be one of Neji in order to fit the pattern (Hinata, Neji, Hinata, Neji etc.) And lo and behold, this one came up! This one was inspired by celesse's "male pin-up 2" Google it, if you will. And click it and see! –giggles-

* * *

The Nerd. _( N e j i )_

Back in the academy, Hyuuga Neji was the top student. He was a natural student, and he didn't need to study because he knew almost everything: he even surpassed Iruka on some levels. But yet, he spent most of his time in solitude, simply reading and gaining more knowledge. In his small humble room, he sat on the floor and meditated in his books, by himself, in pure silence. This was pure heaven for him.

But as years passed, and Neji got older, and with age, the genre of his books change. No more factbooks and ninja stories for kids. He read more adult books, books with more plot and less pictures. And when he got even older, as a twenty year old, his style of reading books completely changed.

It wasn't that he himself was changing. He still was regarded as the smartest shinobi in his age group.  
He was now a Jounin, and soon to be ANBU. He was strong, talented...but he sought his accomplishments in  
pure study  
and books. And even when the  
girls of Konoha would squeal and blush when he took a simple stroll on the street, he didn't pay much attention  
to girls. He didn't really need a girlfriend or wife...he was happy with his books.

---

"Neji-niisan! May I come in? Your ramen is getting cold." Hinata asked from behind his door. It was near supper time, and he usually had a maidservant deliver his dinner to his room. As to why Hinata, his cousin and future heiress was delivering his meal...was  
beyond him.

He simple grunted "hai", still keeping his eyes intent on the print of his book and she shyly came in. The bowl of warm ramen sat perfectly on the white plate with decorations on the edges, and sat perfectly on top of his cousin's dainty fingertips. She blew on the top of the hot ramen and gently placed it before him. He took notice of what she wore: a traditional Hyuuga woman robe, but with very beautiful designs, as expected of a noble Main member. Her robe was red with gold embellishments, and she wore a beautiful white full blossom  
flower in her hair, the symbol of the Hyuuga clan. He didn't expect her like this; usually she wore those tomboyish  
clothes of hers. But now she looked like a real woman, and for some odd reason, Neji didn't want to read his  
books right now.

"I'm very sorry...please excuse the poor quality of my ramen. I know you like it and I really wanted to make it with my own hands and I..."

"Hinata-sama. Why are you wearing traditional Hyuuga clothes and making ramen by yourself?" Neji asked, suspicious.

She turned red and blushed severely.

"A-ano...Otou-san has asked me tob-behave more...w-womanly." She barely uttered out.

"Womanly? Why does that old man care?" He asked, unamused.

"N-neji-niisan, if I t-told you, I w-would die of embarrassment." She barely whispered.

"Fine. Don't tell me."

"Um...what b-book are you r-reading?" She asked, timidly.

"What do you care?"

"I've always asked what book you are reading. It seems always you are reading something or another."

This was true. Ever since they were children, Neji always had a book in his hand and Hinata always asked him what book he was reading. It seemed like an unquestionable ritual to both of them.

"I'd rather not say." He grunted and continued reading. Hinata tilted her head innocently.

"Your hand is covering the title. Could I see what it is?" She asked.

"No." He said, getting annoyed.

"Please, nii-san? I'm curious!" She pleaded.

"I said no! Now, please leave me alone to read."

Hinata softly but forcefully grabbed the wrist of the strong hand, and immediately gasped. Her hands flew to her red cheeks and she closed her eyes. Neji simpled continued reading, unperturbed.

"Nii-san! You're reading...t-that b-book?!" She gasped. And you can probably already take a guess at what he was reading. Yes, his genre of books had changed recently to definitely more adult books. And this time, he didn't mind the picture.s

"So what? I want to read, and I read what I want to read." He said, nonchalantly.

"But, nii-san...! That's...a b-bad book!" She pleaded innocently. Hinata was purely innocent, and had absolutely no evil motives.

"It's full of information. Maybe someday even I will teach you the importance of this book. Would you like to learn?" He said, still in his nonchalant voice. Hinata looked at him with big, wide eyes.

"Nii-san!" She yelled, shocked.

"I'll take that as a yes." He leaned in, grabbed her soft face with his strong hands, and placed his lips on hers for a very long and passionate kiss. His fingers melted into her lush hair, and soon enough the pretty little flower that adorned her hair had fallen out. Hinata, at first, struggled and resisted his affection. But then...maybe it was the tender way he held her...or the warmth of his body...either way, she gave in and gave herself to him.

When their kiss finished, Hinata was out of breath, her eyes closed. Neji simply looked at her.

"Would you like to learn a little fact, Hinata-sama?" He asked. She nodded her head, breathlessly.

"Out of all the girls in Konoha...out of every female I've ever met..."

"...I find you the most beautiful..."

And as soon as a blush painted her face, he kissed her again. His hands roamed her body, and just until he held her in the right position...their bodies fit perfectly. She was underneath him, smiling.

Hinata had never recieved a love likes before. Naruto's unrequited love was nothing like this. Kiba and Shino's team friendship and support was nothing like this. No man had ever poured this much...warmth into her soul. And like a drunk, she drank every bit of it.

"Nii-san...teach me more..." She murmured. She was still underneath him, breathing against his well-defined chest.

"Only if you don't mind a _nerd_ teaching you..." He pondered amusingly, and threaded the locks of her hair with his fingers.


End file.
